Her Time To Shine
by CherryBlossomGirl02
Summary: [NejiTen] Tenten gets discovered and becomes an instant superstar!
1. Magumi Yui

**Her Time To Shine**

**By:**

**CherryBlossomGirl02**

**Kazuko: **Hello minna-san! Another fanfic.

**Neji:** Hn…

**Kazuko: **Don't worry, Neji-chan, you're a main character of this story. And of course you're paired with Tenten so cheer up

**Neji:** Whatever… -but deep inside is cheering-

Key:

Narrator

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Author's Notes. Important or not)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Naruto. I also don't own any song or thing that is in this fanfic. If I do I'll put something like this:

**CLAIMER: **I own Magumi Yui, Yume, Mr. Takayuma, and Takumi Kumisawa **( - Who will be shown in the later chapters)**

**Chapter 1 – Magumi Yui**

In this usual boring day, Neji and Tenten were sparring, Gai was somewhere annoying Kakashi and Lee was forcing Tenten and Neji to go with him.

"C'mon Tenten, Neji. WE CAN ENJOY OUR YOUTH THERE!" Lee exclaimed, clenching his fist and flames in his eyes

Neji sighed and Tenten sweat dropped "But Lee we're kinda busy training…" Tenten explained

"TRAIN LATER! THIS IS THE TIME TO ENJOY OUR **_YOUTH_**"

"Whatever…" Neji said unfolding his arms "Lets get this over with"

Lee's eyes had little stars "Does that mean you're saying 'yes'?" Neji nodded "What about you, Teni-chan?" Lee asked with little sparkles in his eyes

Tenten sighed "Alright YES already. Just never and I mean NEVER call me Teni-chan! Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes!" Lee danced around the place like an idiot **(Wait… he IS an idiot…)**

**-**

"ooooohhhhh…." Lee just finished sing a song. Some _applauded_ **(Heh… more like they thanked God he finished) **"Now Teni-chan, you sing" Lee said giving the microphone to Tenten

Tenten shook her head "No, Lee. I only agreed to come. I didn't say I'll sing" Tenten took a sip of her lemonade

"But Teni-chan…" And there Lee started to annoy Tenten with his lectures about 'youth'

-

A woman walked in to the place where Lee, Tenten, and Neji were in. It was SO obvious that she was busy talking to the phone

"What do you mean Aiko's leaving! She can't leave! She's becoming FAMOUS!" She screamed "I don't care whether she NEEDS or just WANTS to go to Canada! Tell her… she can go there anytime just not now…"

"But boss—" The girl trembled **(Wherever she is)**

"No buts! Listen, Mr. Takayuma already _liked_ Aiko. He already said that her album is gonna be prepared! Aiko already has songs!"

"B-But… Ms.Yui… Please understand… Aiko-san needs to go to Canada because—" Before she can finish her sentence her boss cut in

"Listen Yume, Summit Production is getting popular already. I. Magumi Yui will NOT let out company be in danger again because of some stupid reason of that girl!"

Yume sighed "Too late Magumi-san. She already left while you were babbling with me" Yume said

"WHAT!" Magumi practically exploded "Bu-But… she can't do this! SHE CAN'T!" Magumi hung up the phone "Stupid Aiko… now I need someone as good as her…"

-

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Just shut up!" Tenten stood up and walked to the stage and started singing

"Especially for you

I wanna let you know what i was going through

All the time we were apart

I thought of you

You were in my heart

My love never changed

I still feel the same"

Lee started to cheer. Neji grinned at his teammate. Magumi… she heard her sing and she continues listened to her angelic voice

"Especially for you

I wanna tell you i was feeling that way too

And if dreams were wings, you know

I would have flown to you

To be where you are

No matter how far

And now that I'm next to you

No more dreaming about tomorrow

Forget the loneliness and the sorrow

I've got to say

It's all because of you…"

The whole place was silent. Everyone was listening to Tenten.

"And now we're back together, together

I wanna show you my heart is oh so true

And all the love i have is

Especially for you

Especially for you

I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me

How I'm certain that our love was meant to be

You changed my life

You showed me the way

And now that I'm next to you

I've waited long enough to find you

I wanna put all the hurt behind you

Oh,

And i wanna bring out all the love inside you,

Oh"

Magumi called Yume. When Yume answered the phone, before she can say anything, Magumi beat her to it

"Hello, Yume? Forget 'bout Aiko. I've got someone here whose TWICE as good as she is. Okay, Bye" Then Magumi hung up

Yume looked at the phone and sighed "How very usual of her"

"And now we're back together, together

I wanna show you my heart is oh so true

And all the love i have is

Especially for you

You were in my heart

My love never changed

No more dreaming about tomorrow

Forget the loneliness and the sorrow

I've got to say

It's all because of you

And now we're back together, together

I wanna show you my heart is oh so true

And all the love i have is

Especially for you…"

When she finished singing ALL of them applauded. Tenten blushed and bowed, then she went to her seat

"Tenten! YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE VOICE! I'M—" Before Lee can say more Magumi cut him off **(Usual…)**

"Tenten, right? You're the one who sang 'Especially For You'" Magumi asked her with a sweet smile in her face. Tenten nodded. "You have a very nice voice" said Magumi.

Tenten blushed "Thank you…"

Magumi pulled out a card from her wallet "I'm Magumi Yui. I'm the owner of Summit Productions. It's very nice to meet you, Tenten"

**To Be Continued**

**Kazuko:** And… that's chapter 1 of 'Her Time To Shine' hope you enjoyed it!

**Neji: **Hey! Where was I in this story of yours!

**Kazuko:** There you are –points- look:

Neji sighed and Tenten sweat dropped "But Lee we're kinda busy training…" Tenten explained

**Kazuko:** and here –points-:

"Whatever…" Neji said unfolding his arms "Lets get this over with"

**Kazuko: **and here –points-:

Lee started to cheer. Neji grinned at his teammate. Magumi… she heard her sing and she continues listened to her angelic voice

**Neji:** -is getting angry- I was only shown THREE times… I thought you said I was a main character in this stupid fanfic!

**Kazuko:** -teary eyes- hey… that's mean… don't call my fanfic stupid. You're gonna show up more… in the later chapters…

**Neji: **-folds arms- Hn… I still call your fanfic stupid

**Kazuko: **Hey! –cries- Tenten-chan –runs off crying to Tenten- Tenten-chan… Neji-chan's being MEAN!

**Tenten:** Aww… don't cry… Hey, Neji! Apologize NOW! –gets kunai and starts throwing kunai at Neji-

**Neji:** HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A COUPLE! –Evades kunai-

**Kazuko:** ehem… while they'll throwing stuff at each other, I'll say bye bye and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"_M-Miss Yui, where are we going?" Tenten asked _

"_We have no time to go to the office. We need to go to Mr. Takayuma ASAP" she looked at her wrist watch_

"_Who's Mr. Takayuma? And what am I gonna do!" Tenten asked feeling a wee bit uncomfortable_

"_Dear, you're gonna be a singer" She said giving Tenten a nice, sweet smile_

-Kazuko H.


	2. YOU WANT ME TO BE A WHAT!

**Kazuko: **Hello! This is chapter 2 of my-

**Neji:** …nonsense

**Kazuko:** -attempts to kill Neji but sees Tenten, instead just gave Neji a warning look-

**Neji**: Hn…

**Kazuko:** Anyway… Let's get going with the story. Here's a short recap of the last chappie

**Recap of the last chapter:**

_Magumi pulled out a card from her wallet "I'm Magumi Yui. I'm the owner of Summit Productions. It's very nice to meet you, Tenten"_

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't Own 'Tomorrow' it belongs to Avril

**Chapter 2 – YOU WANT ME TO BE A WHAT!**

"H-Hello M-Miss Yui…" she said with a nervous smile

"Now, I need to borrow Tenten for a while. Can I?" she asked

Tenten sweat dropped and looked at Neji. Neji nodded "Alright, Miss Yui…" she said smiling

"GREAT! We'll go now…" Magumi dragged Tenten out of the place and into the car

-

"M-Miss Yui, where are we going?" Tenten asked

"We have no time to go to the office. We need to go to Mr. Takayuma ASAP" she looked at her wrist watch

"Who's Mr. Takayuma? And what am I gonna do!" Tenten asked feeling a wee bit uncomfortable

"Dear, you're gonna be a singer" She said giving Tenten a nice, sweet smile

"Oh" Tenten was quiet for a few minutes as if everything was peachy then… "WHAT!" Tenten's face was like O.O or _o._O

"You heart me, dear. You're gonna be a singer" She repeated "By the way, here's my card" she gave her card to Tenten

"O-Okay… B-But… I… never mind" Tenten sighed _'Who the hell thought this was gonna happen…'_

-

They were already at the café where they were supposed to meet Mr. Takayuma.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Takayuma" Magumi bowed

"Ah… Magumi Yui. Where is your little star, Aiko?" A middle-aged man with chestnut hair and forest green eyes, Yamato Takayuma, asked looking around the place

Magumi looked down "I am afraid to say that's she's in Canada PERMANETLY because her… uhm… very ill mother" She lied. That seemed to convince him "Anyway, sir, we have someone here who is twice as good as her"

"Oh?"

"Mr. Takayuma, this is Tenten" she introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" Tenten bowed and grinned

Mr. Takayuma smiled "She's very civil. Now, Tenten, please give us a sample of your voice" Tenten nodded

"And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay

Yeah, I try to believe you

But I don't"

Mr. Takayuma was very impressed even if she only sang a part of the song. Magumi looked at him and grinned

"When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you

Not today…

I… don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow… tomorrow…

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow… tomorrow…

Is a different day

It's always been up to you

It's turning around

It's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't

Give me a little time

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today…

I… don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow… tomorrow…

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow… tomorrow…

Is a different day…"

She finished the song perfectly. Mr. Takayuma and Magumi applauded her. Mr. Takayuma was extremely impressed

"You know, Tenten, you're a very talented singer" he took a sip of his tea

Tenten blushed "Thank you, sir"

Magumi beamed "Does that mean, you'll agree if she'll record some songs with your help?"

Mr. Takayuma nodded "I want you, Magumi, to help Tenten here to write songs that she will sing. You're an expert at that, aren't you?" he grinned

Magumi nodded "You can expect it TOMORROW"

-

When they got to Tenten's apartment, they saw Lee and Neji waiting outside.

"TENTEN! DEAR FLOWER OF OUT TEAM, HOW ARE YOU?" **(Is that the way Lee talks? Sorry… I don't speak idiot)** Lee was attempting to give Tenten a bone-crushing hug but Tenten punched him before he can even get close.

"Anyway, guys, please leave. Tenten and I have something to talk 'bout… soo… good-bye!" Magumi dragged them out of Tenten's apartment and locked the door "Tenten, I'm gonna teach you how to write a song"

"Eh?" Tenten sweat dropped _'This is gonna be a LOOOONG night'_

_-_

"DONE!" after an hour, thirty-five minutes and fifty-eight seconds of writing, erasing, correcting, etc, she's finally done

"At last" Magumi grabbed Tenten's 'masterpiece' and read it. Magumi grinned "It's REALLY nice. Is it dedicated to someone?" Magumi gave Tenten a Just-tell-me-and-everything's-gonna-be-okay look

Tenten blushed and nodded. She whispered his name to Magumi

"Oh, you mean that guy with pearly white eyes and long hair?" Tenten nodded "Anyway, go to sleep… you're going to record this tomorrow…"

"Okay…"

**To Be Continued**

**Neji:** Okay… Kazuko… I didn't SAY ANYTHING in this crappy chapter of yours!

**Kazuko:** What ever do you mean, Neji-chan? –acts insanely innocent-

**Neji:** -anime vein pops out- NEVER call me Neji-chan!

**Kazuko: **Neji-chan, Neji-chan, NEJI-CHAN!

**Neji:** -throws kunai at me-

**Kazuko: **Tenten-chan, Neji-chan's throwing kunais and shurikens at me…

**Neji:** -sighs- here we go again…

**Tenten: ** . Neji… -starts throwing kunais and shurikens at Neji-

**Kazuko: **Hehe… that's all for chapter 2… and, **Iyakon Sobek**, as u see, I can't compose my own song so… I used a song from Avril… hehe… not talented in composing songs. Please review!

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"_Now, let's listen to a new star of Summit Productions, Tenten, as she sings her first song 'Sweet Misery'" the radio announcer said_

'_Tenten? What is she–' Neji was quite shocked when she heart the name 'Tenten' but he still kept his emotionless look_

**In The Background:** Tenten's trying to kill Neji and Neji's saying sorry to me… hah!

**Thank You to:** abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvxyz, Iyakon Sobek, mayukochan, saita, silverfangedgoddess09… for reviewing…

-Kazuko H.


	3. First Song: Sweet Misery

**Kazuko:** Hi! Kazuko-chan here! Hehe… sorry if I haven't updated for a while. Well, since the exams are finished (finally…) I can freely do anything I want

**Chapter Dedicated to:** My Classmates, (Ma-mi-miss ko ang section 3!) Friends from school, (I'll miss ya guys), readers D

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"_Oh, you mean that guy with pearly white eyes and long hair?" Tenten nodded "Anyway, go to sleep… you're going to record this tomorrow…"_

"_Okay…"_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the song Sweet Misery. It belongs to Michelle Branch

**Chapter 3 – First Song**

It was 5am in the morning. The sun shone brightly, the azure sky was simply beautiful. Tenten woke up extra early by the request of Magumi. She groaned as she dragged herself in the bathroom

While she was eating, she heard a car's honk. Tenten sighed as she went outside just to see Magumi's car.

"Hurry up, Tenten! We're still gonna go shopping" Magumi said

"Uhm… shopping?" Tenten looked at her puzzled

Magumi went out of the car and pulled Tenten to her car "Yes, you don't expect me to see you there looking like that" she pointed to Tenten's training usual training attire.

Tenten sighed "I guess not…"

-

In the end, Tenten was wearing a blue off-shoulder top, embroidered jeans, butterfly earrings, and sneakers

Tenten sighed and went to the car "I look like an idiot going to a party" she muttered

"No you don't" Magumi replied "Now, let's go"

-

When they got to the recording studio, Mr. Takayuma was waiting for them

"Hello Tenten, Magumi" He said giving them a smile

"Hello Mr. Takayuma" they bowed

-

"Tenten, this is Mr. Daichi Shiawase. Daichi, this is Tenten. She's gonna record her son today" Magumi introduced

Tenten bowed "Nice to meet you, sir"

"Nice to meet you, Tenten-san. Are you ready?" Tenten nodded "Okay…"

-

Somewhere in the forest of Konoha, Neji has no choice at all but to train with Lee since Tenten's gone. He sighed as he looked at the beat up Lee in the corner.

"Now, let's listen to a new star of Summit Productions, Tenten, as she sings her first song 'Sweet Misery'" the radio announcer said

'_Tenten? What is she–' _Neji was quite shocked when she heart the name 'Tenten' but he still kept his emotionless look

"I was lost

And you were found

You seemed to stand on solid ground"

Neji _pretended_ to meditate but in fact he was listening to Tenten. Lee, on the other hand, was looking like this: O.O

"I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my guitar,

We strummed along, oh

Sweet misery you cause me

That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me"

By this time, Lee's face was looking like this: XD He was cheering for Tenten as if he was one of her fan boys

"I was blind

But oh, how you could see

You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me

I would cry

And you would smile

You'd stay with me a little while

Sweet misery you cause me

That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me"

Neji's lips formed a tiny smile. He seems to be enjoying simply listening to her sing.

"And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be

Sweet misery

Oh, whoa

Sweet misery you cause me

That's what you called me

Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heart I see, oh

What you're doing to me

And in my heart I see, oh

Just how you wanted it to be

Sweet misery

I was weak

And you were strong

And me and my guitar,

we strummed along"

**To Be Continued**

**Neji:** At least I was shown . 

**Kazuko: **Yay! He isn't mad at me!

**Neji:** Whatever… -.-

**Tenten:**

**Kazuko: **-checks script- Oh… Neji, bad news. You won't be shown next chapter. It's only gonna be Tenten, Yume, and Magumi.

**Neji:** -sighs- Fine… At least I'll have a break FAAAAARRR away from you…

**Kazuko:** Alright. That's all people! Don't forget to **_REVIEW!_**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"_Now, people, the number one song this moment are no other than 'Sweet Misery' by a newly found singer Tenten! Before we play the song, here's some info 'bout the singer. Tenten is a kunoichi of our town. She's currently for Summit Productions. Now, here's Sweet Misery…" the radio announcer introduced_

**Kazuko:** Section 3 ng stc batch 2005-2006! Ma-mi-miss ko kayo s summer vacation. IM nyo nalang ako. Add nyo rin me sa friendster. Astig tayo!

**Neji:** Ehem…

**Tenten:** That's all for now

**-Kazuko H.**


End file.
